When The Star(s) Fall
by locked pearl
Summary: Esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi. Langit malam hari terlihat cerah. Juga untuk malam besok, malam besoknya, dan malam besoknya lagi. Selalu cerah. [Gaara x Matsuri]


**When The Star(s) Fall**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(story) © Kleerpearl

canon, ooc, typo(s), mainstream

main character: Gaara, Matsuri

.

.

.

.

 _Esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi. Langit malam hari terlihat cerah. Juga untuk malam besok, malam besoknya, dan malam besoknya lagi. Selalu cerah._

* * *

Matsuri sudah berkali menghapus goresan di kertas. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menggambar meteor. Tapi entah mengapa meteor yang digambarnya kali ini sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Atau lebih tepat, sungguh berbeda dengan meteor—bintang jatuh yang dilihatnya minggu lalu.

Kertas tebal untuk menggambar perlahan berbulu. Lama kelamaan mencacatkan goresan lainnya. Lama-kelamaan pasti akan sobek, percuma jadinya kemudian. Maka Matsuri memutuskan untuk membuka lembar baru.

Lagi, dan lagi. Hingga satu halaman terakhir di _sketch book_ berkepemilikan Matsuri.

Ditinjunya wajah laci meja. "Berapa kalipun aku gambar, tidak akan bagus!" gusarnya frustasi.

Dan lagi, satu halaman terakhir gagal. Tapi Matsuri mengambil satu _sketch book_ baru. Lintasan bintang jatuh masih hangat di dalam ingatan. Ia akan melukisnya, hingga berhasil. Harus, harus, harus. Menggambar meteor ini merupakan kemutlakkan, absolut. Karena jika tidak, ia takut akan lupa kepada meteor yang melewati lapisan atmosfer tersebut.

Juga … takut lupa dengan bintang yang melintasi permata sang pemimpi.

Setiap malam, Matsuri selalu menantikan bintang jatuh. Berita ke-astronomian _update_ selalu.

Begitu satu bintang jatuh melintasi, "Hai Bintang Jatuh. Gadis yang bermimpi masih di sini." Kemudian ia akan melihat sisi langit yang lain. "Dan pria itu juga sedang mengejar mimpi di belahan sana."

Matsuri ingat bulir-bulir kata yang diutarakan Gaara tengah malam itu. Di antara warga Sunagakure tertidur lelap di balik selimut, ada gadis yang keluar, mencari ketenangan.

"Matsuri."

Dan Matsuri mendengar panggilan gurunya dari belakang. "Gaara- _sama_."

Nama dibalas nama. Sekarang ini, rasanya canggung untuk melakukan konversasi dengan (mantan) gurunya.

Gaara, sejak dulu ingin mendekat. Ingin mengenal Matsuri lebih dalam lagi. Gaara tidak ingin Matsuri berpikir bahwasannya setelah diangkat menjadi Kazekage sejak muda membuat ia lupa siapa sosok yang bersedia mengakuinya jauh sebelum itu.

Terima kasih tidak cukup untuk Matsuri. Dari semua siklus tersebut, Matsuri tidak pernah menyadari bahwa saja ia orang yang sangat sangat penting untuk Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi."

Matsuri baru menyadari jarak mereka sudah sedekat ini. Gaara duduk dua langkah darinya.

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Langitnya cerah." Komentar Gaara tentang cuaca di malam hari.

Lagi-lagi, Matsuri mengangguk.

"Matsuri … sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin mengetahui apa impianmu." Gaara tetap menatap langit—bintang lebih tepatnya.

"Gaara-sama kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu impian muridku. Merealisasikan impian murid, termasuk tugas guru bukan?"

Matsuri tersenyum malu. "Kalau Gaara- _sama_ bertanya seperti itu … mungkin aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat." Supaya pantas bersanding dengan Gaara-sama.

Gaara menatap Matsuri. "Bagus. Satu lagi, sebagai gurumu, aku ingin mengatakan. Dalam keadaan terdesak, ketika kau menangis, tersenyum, bahkan tertawa, tetaplah kejar mimpi itu."

Matsuri mengangguk, menatap Gaara bangga. Para ahli mengatakan lingkungan yang paling cocok untuk mengamati bintang adalah dataran tinggi dan padang pasir. Tapi menurut Matsuri, bersama Gaara di padang pasir, menatap magnitudo bintang, itulah yang terbaik.

Bagi Gaara, bintang tanpa Matsuri adalah bohong.

Dan satu lesatan muncul di langit. Matsuri berseru bintang jatuh. Gaara menatap ke langit, dan Matsuri melihat bintang tersebut melintas terang di mata Gaara.

Detik berikutnya, Matsuri kaku, berhadapan dengan manik Gaara.

Kemudian reda, suasana seperti semula. Tak lama, meteor yang disebut bintang jatuh kedua melesat kembali.

Matsuri ingin melihat mata Gaara lagi. Tapi ia urung, alhasil ia mengamati meteor dari pancanya sendiri, melihat langsung ke langit.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari gadis bersurai coklat itu. Si surai merah yang bergantian menatap manik gelap Matsuri, bercahaya dengan lintasan meteor.

Dan Gaara ingin mengejar bintang itu, layaknya mengejar mimpinya di hari esok.

Jika dimuat dalam bentuk tulisan, entah bagaimana tata cara kalimat yang fasih dan benar untuk diungkap. Warna putih, tetapi pantulan yang lain tergambar jelas di mata Matsuri.

Dan Gaara melihat warna-warna lainnya dalam bayang hologram. Tapi Gaara akan memilih gadis di sampingnya—yang punya jutaan warna.

Esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi. Langit malam hari terlihat cerah. Juga untuk malam besok, malam besoknya, dan malam besoknya lagi. Selalu cerah.

Memang baru seminggu, tetapi Matsuri ingin sekali berlatih bersama Gaara—gurunya. Ia ingin berlatih agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat, seperti mimpinya. Ia akan bersenang hati mengejar mimpi bersama Gaara yang berlari berdampingan.

Berlarian, saling menghindar di bawah terik mentari. Untuk kemudian saling tertawa, karena terlalu senang.

Maka di sisa malam yang cerah, ditambah dukungan dari purnama, Matsuri melihat Gaara di seberang. Tersenyum hangat untuk Matsuri.

"Aku pulang."

Dan Gaara pulang untuk Matsuri, yang ia jadikan satu-satunya kandidat calon teman hidup.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **Thank you for riding!**


End file.
